Eliminated
by KleoCullen
Summary: 8 powerful human children, who are descendants of vampire hunters, built a coven after their parents were murdered by vampires. Now each one of them lives with a different vampire coven and none of the vampires have a clue that these children have the intention to destroy their entire coven and race. But what happens when Bella Swan falls for someone? Just let the hunt begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story is in my mind since weeks and I really felt the urge to share it with you guys. **

**THE ARGENTS:**

**Matthew Fray- 19yrs liveswith the Denalis**

**Isabella Swan – 17yrs lives with the Cullen's **

**Liam Jones- 17yrs lives with the Volturi**

**Hayley Walker- 16yrs liveswith Irish Coven**

**Madison Brown- 15yrs lives with the Romanian Coven**

**Arya Carter – 14yrs lives with the Egyptian Coven**

**James Campbell- 13yrs lives with the French Coven**

**Audrey Evans – 12yrs lives with the Amazon Coven**

**So the first 8 chapters will be in each pov of the kids. I'll start with Matthew, then Bella and so on, to give you a little insight in the lifes of everyone of the Argents (surname of all children). After that the main plot will start ;) None of the other covens know that other covens also adopted a child.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Matthew's POV

I can't wait until the day I'll be reunited with my coven. It's been 4 month since all of us splitted up to live with one powerful vampire coven. I'm the eldest of our coven, and we're all from different ages. I'm 19yrs old and the youngest of us is 12yrs. The three eldest who are me, Isabella or Bella, and Liam decided to live with the three most powerful and biggest covens.

Vampires are stupid. They set up some ridiciolous laws and everyone of them broke them as we entered their life. They adopted us even though we're all humans. The race that's under them, the one they feed from. The one they kill.

All of our parents were killed 2 years ago. By those freaking bloodsuckers. We were all young when it happened. I was barely 17 and our youngest member Audrey was only 10 at the time. It was a stormy evening when our parents went on their usual hunting trip.

Yes they were all vampire hunters.

Our parents hated the vampire race with every single bone in their human body. They never told us why they did, but they didn't have to. We saw what those bloodsuckers were doing. Every now and then a few dumb vampires decided to visit our city for a 'meal' or 'snack' and fed from the ones living in our city. Of course our parents killed them as they noticed them and our city became one of the most feared places for vampires.

Though they didn't only hunt them down in our city, they also went further and hunted them in various parts of England (that's were we lived) and then other parts of the world. Our parents were really smart people and never got noticed by the Volturi since they didn't actually slaughter covens, they only killed nomads so the Volturi won't get suspicious.

All members of my clan where hidden by their parents very well, in case something would happen to them, we'd be their plan B. Of course they hoped to kill the bigger covens themselves, but unfortunately they didn't make it that far.

''Matthew?'' I heard the voice of Carmen through my door. I was lying on my bed, documenting every aspect of my life here in my diary.

''Give me a sec.'' I shouted, throwing my diary under my matress. ''Yeah come in.''

Carmen opened the door and gracefully entered the room. She wasn't even walking, she was flying, or at least it seemed so for my human eyes. She came in with a generous smile on her face that made me want to throw up. Fake.

''You should eat something. It's not healthy to stay without food for days.'' Carmen said with a worried tone.

I surpressed the urge to roll my eyes and just nodded.

''Okay what did you guys make? British food? American? Or is it blood?'' I murmured saracstically. Carmen sighed.

''Human food of course. We would never give you blood Matthew.'' She rolled her eyes. ''And to answer your question, British food. I know you're still having trouble to get used to America.''

''I still don't understand why I couldn't stay in England.'' I mumbled under my breath.

Of course I knew the reason, but I had to fake everything which was hard sometimes. Our parents each befriended with one coven and earned their trust, just to kill them all. But they also got close to a vampire coven in case they'd die. They each asked them a few weeks before their dead, that if anything would happen to them, their last wish would be that the certain coven would adopt us, so we could kill them later on. For example my parents 'fake' befriended with the Denali's. The had asked them if they'd adopt me after their death, because non eof their relatives lives anymore and they (of course) agreed.

''You know it was your parents last wish that you live with us and well... England is way too near to Italy. We don't want the Volturi to notice you.'' Carmen said as she sat down on my bed. Oh great.

It's not as if the Volturi don't have a human child themselves.. I wonder how Liam's dealing with the royalty of the vampire race. I bet he's losing his mind, since they drink human blood. Bella and got a little more luck.

''Yeah yeah I know. Thank.. you. For taking me in.'' I said with a small smile. I hope this gets easier by time, because if not, I'll definitely commit suicide.

A huge grin spread across Carmen's face. ''No problem Matthew, but let's go eat now.''

God, why do they have to be so damn nice.

I pushed the blanket away from my legs, as Carmen stood up from the bed and walked out of my room. I gotta admit, they did decorate it pretty nicely. I guess my parents told them a lot about me, which is creepy but good at the same time. The room is exactly how I wanted. The colours were mostly in blue and black and there wasn't much fluff either.

I jumped off my bed, opened the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I could already smell the scent of bacon and eggs. So she was right, no blood. I walked into the kitchen were half of the family was gathered. There was Carmen and her husband Eleazar , both of them were sitting on two seats around the kitchen Isle. Next to them was Irina.

''Good morning Matthew.'' Eleazar greeted me with a smile. Too many vamp smiles today.

''Morning.'' I said, as I sat on a seat opposite of them. I noticed Irina wasn't even looking at me. She was pretending to be occupied with a book.

''How was your sleep Irina? Or wait no.. you guys don't sleep.. then how was your night?'' I said smirking down at her.

''Do I have to talk to him?'' Irina groaned.

''Irina!'' Carmen scolded her. Irina rolled her eyes.

''You should start getting nicer, cause I'll neeeever leave your home.'' I grinned and put some bacon and egg on my plate.

''I'll be nice when I want to be nice and not when you tell me to.'' She hissed, which made me chuckle.

She was the only one who didn't really like me, which was awesome. I didn't have to pretend anything. I could be mean whenever I want to, tho I like to tease her with being way too nice. Her reactions are hilarious.

''Alrighty Queen B.'' I replied, as I stuffed my mouth with the food. I received a disgsuting look from Irina.

''Did no one ever teach you how to eat properly?'' Irina asked, still disgusted.

''Nope.'' I said, popping the 'p'.

We stayed in silent for a bit, as I ate my food. I noticed Eleazar was looking at me with a curious look on his face and Carmen was cooking even more food. I hope she does realize that I'm the only human in this hosehold. Irina was ignoring me as always. I broke the silence as I didn't want Eleazar to look at me as if I'm some kind of trophy.

''Why are you looking at me this way?'' I asked him, cleaning my mouth with a tissue.

''I can sense power coming from you, but I can't tell you which ability or what ever it is.'' Eleazar answered, slightly frustrated.

''I highly doubt that he's powerful.'' Irina chuckled, looking up from her book.

''Oh because you're gifted huh?'' I replied with raised eyebrows. She gave me one of her 'deadly glares', took her book and stormed out of the kitchen. I laughed.

''I can't wait until that idiot of human leaves this house!'' I heard her shouting, as she dramatically closed the door of her bedroom.

''So you think he has an ability?'' Carmen asked Eleazar, ignoring what just happend. He shrugged.

''I think he does, but I'm nor sure what exactly he can do. Though it doesn't seem like a normal ability.. I don't know.'' Eleazar mumbled. Carmen took his hand and smiled up at him.

''Don't worry amor. I think he may be as powerful as his parents.'' Carmen said.

''Wh-at do you mean?'' I said, stuttering a bit. Did my parents tell them about them being hunters and that we have special abilities?

''Well your parents could influence vampires pretty quickly and they were pretty intelligent too. I think they had other abilities, but unfortunately I never got around to ask them.'' Carmen explained with a sad expression.

Oh please no pity now.

''Well maybe it will show someday.'' I tried to assure them so they'll stop talking about my parents and their abilities.

Even though my parents death was 2 years ago, it still hurted to talk about them. They meant everything to me, and I adored them in every possible way. We used to be so close as a family and even tho I'm an only child, my coven's memebers were my siblings and their parents my parents so I lost more than only two persons.

''So.. do you have any plans for today?'' Carmen asked me.

''I wanted to explore the area if you don't mind.'' I answered, standing up from my seat. Both of them smiled at me.

''No of course not! That's great, do you want anyone of us to accompany you?'' Carmen asked and I quickly shook my head.

''No it's okay. I'll be fine.'' I told them.

''Okay.. well then have fun. And please don't be too late, it's not safe when it gets darker.'' Eleazar said. I surpressed a chuckle.

Yeah, because I'm not already under the most dangerous creature.

''Yeah yeah.'' I murmured and walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed my coat and checked if my phone was in there.

''Oh and Matthew?'' Eleazar called me. He was suddenly standing behind me, Carmen next to him.

''We'll go on a hunting trip today if that's okay with you? We can stay you want though.'' Carmen told me. A wave of anger came over me.. hunting means killing. No matter what they hunt.

''Yeah sure I'll be okay.'' I said through gritted teeth. I didn't even wait for an answer and just stormed outside.

Those bloody fucking bloodsuckers! Can't they live a day without hunting?!

I pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's number. She was the only one not living too far away from here. All the others live in other parts of the world, which saddens me.

''Matt? Is everything okay?'' I heard Bella's worried voice.

I chuckled. ''Calm down, I'm fine. Bloodsuckers will be gone on a hunting trip today.'' I hissed.

''Oh yeah the Cullen's will go too. And I persuaded them to leave me alone, even though Edward wanted to stay.'' Bella groaned. I laughed.

''It's been only four month and you already got a vampire falling for you?'' I said, walking down the road.

''Noo!'' Bella shouted. I knew she was blushing. '' I mean I don't know. He's strange. He's super nice, and then super cruel the other second.'' Bella said confused.

''It's okay Bells. You know what our parents said anyways. '_Try and be as close to them as possible' '' _I quoted. '' And I guess that includes relationships.'' I said disgusted.

''Eww no! I'd rather die.'' Bella told me. I laughed again.

''Let's see what'll happen. Can we meet up?'' I said, feeling the urge to see one of them again.

''Sure, I just got a car from them anyways. Should we meet in the middle?'' Bella suggested.

''Oh wow, you're getting spoiled already?''

''Oh shut up, you were lucky and brought your car from England.'' Bella mumbled.

''Yeah Yeah, I can't believe how lucky I am.'' I chuckled. '' Anyways let's meet at that one cafe.. Di Luna or something.'' I told her.

''Okay, can't wait to see you!'' She said happily and hung up.

Maybe today I can finally be truly happy since month. Even if it is for a short time. And I can't wait to hear how Bella's bloodsuckers are.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Feel free to ask anything you want! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided not to write a whole chapter for each kid, although I will do everyones pov. It'll be one pov for half a chapter. And I'll mix it, I won't go by age now. Anyways thanks for the favs, follows and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Bella's POV

After I hung up on the phone with Matthew, I went into the house again to grab my stuff and go. The Cullen's gave me my own room, which wasn't surprising at all since they're really rich. Rich and beautiful and monsters. Not a great comby if you ask me.

My room was situated in the middle of the first floor, in case anything happens. Which is funny, cause I pretty much think they would be the ones attacking me, so I'd rather have a room at the end of the floor. They haven't hurt me yet, but who knows. They're unpredictable. I entered my room, and heard my leptop ring. Must be a sykpe call from someone. I walked towards my desk, opened it, and saw that Hayley and Madison were both calling me.

''Hey Bells!'' Hayley shouted with a huge grin on her face, as I picked up. We were now in a group chat with Madison.

''Hey guys. I mean I knew Hayley could skype.. but since when can you Maddie?'' I asked with a chuckle.

Madison, or Maddie as we like to call her currently lives with the Romanian Coven, as in Vladimir and Stefan. To be honest those two are so psychotic. And they don't really use electronic devices, which is why none of us could stay in touch with Maddie. She isn't the only one though, Audrey, who lives with the Amazons has it even worse. We didn't hear from her in month and she's the youngest of us all.

''Oh I convinced Dracula 1 to steal a computer from a family a few miles away from us. He didn't want to at first, but I always get what I want.'' Maddie smirked. She was sitting on a some kind of.. throne? Or maybe it's just a bigger seat.

''Let me guess.. you annoyed them until they gave up.'' Hayley said, laying down on her bed.

''Aw you know me too well.'' Maddie grinned. ''Dracula 2 was a bit harder to convince. I swear he is way too stubborn.'' , she groaned.

''Really? Dracula 1 and 2? And no wonder why your parents befriended with them, you're stubborn too.'' I told her with a smile.

''Ugh please don't start. I don't get how they spent so much time with those filthy bloodsuckers. I would kill them if they were human too.'' Maddie groaned, moving in her seat. I was right it is a throne.

Yes, there's no doubt that Madison is a Brown. Her whole family was known to be pretty stubborn and moody. Andrew Brown, her father, always used to interrupt others and it took them quite a time to agree in discussions. Madison isn't as bad as her parents were though, the loss of them changed her. In a good and bad way. She became much more colder to 'outsiders', but she also grew closer to us.

''Sorry to interrupt you.. but are you sitting on a throne?'' Hayley said and laughed after a second. So she noticed it too. I joined in, as Madison shifted a little to the side. We could see their symbol on the throne.

''Oh yeah, they still think they're the royalty of the glorious vampire world.'' Maddie said sarcastically.

I didn't hear much stories about the Romanian Coven, but I know that, before the Volturi overthrew them, they were the rulling coven in the vampire world. None of them had a clear idea that vampires could have supernatural abilities. Plus they underestimated them. The Romanian Coven and the Volturi went into war and only Vladimir and Stefan were left.

''Let them dream their ridicioulus dreams as long as they can.'' Hayley smirked a bit darkly.

''Totally agree with you there Hayley. I won't crush their little bubble.. yet.'' Maddie giggled. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

''I saw that you rolled your eyes Bells.'' Hayley informed me. I surpressed the urge to roll my eyes again.

''To be honest, I think they ruled the vampire world way better than the Volturi. They weren't as cruel and showed mercy. Aro is just hungry for power and Caius is a sadist.'' I said, shivering at the thought of the Volturi. I'd definitely help Liam kill the Volturi if I could.

''True..they're actually nice to me, at least Dracula 1 is. Me and Dracula 2 still have some trouble with each other.'' Madison told us, lost in her thoughts.

''Can you please use their real names? I can't follow you if you call them Dracula 1 and 2.'' Hayley groaned, sitting up in her bed. She took a cup from her side and drunk a bit.

''Fineee..'' Madison replied, looking down at her fingers.

''Where's your vamp family?'' I asked them after awhile.

It didn't seem as if they were around, otherwise Hayley and Madison wouldn't talk that loud. This was actually the first time since we splitted that we talked to each other. Either way the Cullen's were home, or someone of their coven was around. It really sucks how vampires can hear everything. It's kind of a miracle that we can all talk together at the same time. At least some of us.

''Luckily not here. Both Dracula's are on a hunting trip. I really hope something kills them.'' Maddie said hopefully. I chuckled and Hayley let out a sigh.

''Maggie's out with her boyfriend and Siobhan and Liam are who knows where. I just saw them leaving the house and they never told me where exactly they'll go.'' Hayley explained with a slight shrug.

''Since when does she have a boyfriend? And is he..?'' I asked, trying to cover how surprised I am.

''His name is Leon. I think.. they've been going out for about 2 weeks and she already thinks he's the love of her life. And no he's not a vamp, he's human.'' Hayley said, anger flushing her eyes.

''Seriously she's dating one of us? She drinks human blood for gods sake! How can she date one?!'' Maddie yelled and I had to cover my ears with my hands.

''Dunno. Probably because of her ability, she knows he likes her and I guess Maggie feels a little too lonely here, even though I'm here. I actually tried to talk to her, but all she does is ignoring me.'' Hayley told us with a frustrated sigh.

''I'm having the same problem. Rosalie, the blond girl totally hates me. She tried to convince the Cullen's several times to throw me out.'' I said chuckling.

Rosalie is pretty much the only one of the Cullen's who still hasn't accepted the thought of me living with them, even though she seemed to get along with my parents. At least that's what they told me. They never really talked much to each other, but she didn't show any hatred towards them. The others told me it's because I'm human, but I don't believe that's all.

''Maybe that's the challenge. To get all members of the coven close to you..'' Hayley said, lost in her thoughts.

''Who knows.. our parents left way to less hints to all of this. As if they want us to figure everything out on our own.'' Maddie said.

''Well maybe that's exactly the point. They did teach us how to fight and use the weapons, but they didn't teach us _how to hunt_.'' I added.

''How can they expect us to learn all of this on our own? We're scattered all around the world and this is the first time I've actually talked to anyone of you. I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay without all of you for years..'' Hayley gulped, as she took another sip from her cup.

''Same. I'll be mentally insane if I stay with those bloodsuckers for years. Is there no way we can meet up sometime? I don't wanna go through this alone either.'' Maddie answered with a mixed expression. She seemed frustrated, angry and sad at the same time.

''Aww you admitted that you miss us!'' Hayley cooed. I chuckled, but ignored her. Maddie sent her some of her evil glares. She never really expressed her feelings and when she does, she gets embarrassed the next second. But of course she won't ever show that.

''Yeah I agree with you. You're my family. But I'm not sure how we're suppose to contact Audrey and Arya. I mean James lives in France so he should have internet, but the other two..'' I said.

Audrey and Arya two of the ones who live in places where the don't really have internet. Audrey lives with the Amazon coven, and she definitely has no interent. Arya lives with the Egyptian Coven and they could have internet, but they're currently living in an area where they don't have any. It freaks me out, because none of us has an idea if they're doing good or not.

''Don't worry Bells. We'll find a way to communicate with them. Can't you talk to Matt or Liam? They always know what to do next.'' Hayley reassured me and Madison nodded in agreement.

''I'm not sure if the Volturi let Liam out of his room.. and I've spoken to Matthew a few times... speaking of Matthew.. Shiiit!'' I yelled, slapping myself with my hand.

''What's wrong?'' Hayley asked worried , as she sat up.

''I blame you.'' I groaned. ''I was supposed to meet up with Matt''.

''Aww you guys get to see each other? Not fair.'' Maddie moaned, but smiled after it.

''Last time I saw him, was when I saw you guys the last time. But yeah wanted to meet up. I was actually just going to grab my stuff and go, but then heard you calling.'' I said, angry at myself.

How could I be this stupid and totally forget about our meeting?! It's the first time I have the oppurtunity to meet one of them again. Then again it was also nice to talk to the girls, since I can phone call Matthew whenever I want.

''Check your phone Bells. I'm sure he already called you.'' Hayley suggested.

I nodded and searched for my phone on my bed. After awhile I found it under somehwere under my blanket. Hayley was right. I got 4 missed calls from Matthew and also 10 texts. I hesitated before opening the message.

_Bells where are you? I'm already here.- _Matthew

_Still waiting for you. Guess you're still a slow driver ;)- _Matthew.

I rolled my eyes and scrolled down.

_Either way the Cullen's came back, or someone kidnapped or killed you by now.. Call me asap_ - Matthew.

_You're driving me insane do you know that? But I have to go, vamps are coming back soon. Please call me or send me a message or I'll come, no matter if the Cullen's are there or not. _- Matthew.

After reading his messages, a wave of giult came over me. I don't even get how calm he can be, when he just waited for hours and I didn't even call him. I checked the time when he sent the last message with the current time and it wasn't even long ago. 10 minutes to be exact, which means that the Cullen's will come back soon too.

''He did wait for me, but the Denali's are on their way back just like the Cullen's, so I gotta go. '' I informed the, switching my phone off again.

''Don't make me feel giulty Bells.'' Hayley said both giulty and sad.

''No it's okay. I'll explain it to him probably this afternoon.'' I replied smiling.

''Oh dang it, I think Vladimir is back..lipitori care blestemate!'' Madison cursed in romanian. I couldn't help it, but break out into laugher. Hayley joined in.

''Oh shut up you two.. anyways I'll talk to you when ever I get the chance to.'' she said, giving us a quick smile before ending the skype call.

''Wow she was quick.. okay bye Bells! It was nice to hear from you again.'' Hayley grinned, waved and hung up before I had the chance to answer her.

I let out a deep sigh and closed my leptop. I couldn't discribe how amazing it felt to be able to talk to them for longer time that a few minutes. I didn't even notice that we talked for hours, which makes me feel even more giulity because of Matthew. I was really excited to meet him too, but I know I'll get another chance sometime. I'm not sure how often I can talk to the others.

Suddenly I heard some noises from downstairs. The Cullen's must be home, or at least some of them. I jumped off my bed and made my way down the stairs. Huh, strange.. normally someone of them would have already called for me. At least Edward or Esme would have. Maybe they're just not here yet. As I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, no one of them was in sight.

''Hello? I know you're back, just come out.'' I exclaimed, searching for them. I got a little scared and anxious after I didn't receive an answer. This is not funny anymore..

''How interesting.. they're keeping a human with them?'' I heard a man's voice say. I quickly turned around to see a tall black man standing in front of me. He looked at me with curious eyes.

Vampire.

''Who are you?!'' I shouted with a stronge voice. I'm not afraid of them. I was teached to fight against vampires, since I was a child. The only problem was that my weapons where in my bedroom.

''Laurent.. and who are you? I don't remember you.. or should I? I bet you're just a snack for them.'' Laurent said with a chuckle.

''Yes I am and I suggest that you leave this house pretty quickly before they come back, which should be soon..'' I told him with a growl.

''I will, I will.. but before..'' Laurent started. He moved closer to me, brushed my hair out of my face and brought his teeth closer to my neck.

I kicked him away with all my strength and it worked. He stumbled backwards. I knew I didn't have much time so I quickly searched for something sharp. Luckily I spotted a pocket knife on the desk next to the front door. I decided to wait a bit, until he ran towards me. That's when I stabbed him with the knife. He lurched back and his hands moved to the spot where I just stabbed him. Laurent cried out in pain and I took the oppurtunity to rip his hand away from his body.

''Oh you..-'' Laurent hissed, but was cut off my Edward's voice.

''Don't you dare to touch her, or I'll rip the rest of your disgusting body off.'' Edward growled, rushing to my side. He stepped in front of me.

''Why are you defending her?! She's human for god's sake!'' Laurent yelled.

''I'm not sure why it should concern you what we do.'' Edward hissed. The rest of the Cullen's were now also in the house. Jasper and Emmett were just about to grab him when he ran out.

''Oh damnit! No vamp to kill today.'' Emmett said with a fake sad expression. We all rolled our eyes at him. There were a few moments of silence, because no one really knew what to say.

''I knew someone should have stayed with her.'' Edward said angrily. He had his hand balled into a fist.

_'Try and get as close to them as you can, even if it means to be in a closer relationship with someone.' _the last words from my parents echoed in my head.

''It's okay Edward. I'm fine.'' I assured him , taking his hand. I smiled up at him and he actually seemed to relax a bit.

''Who taught you to defense yourself like this?'' Jasper asked curiously, stepping a bit closer to me.

Jasper has been keeping his distance since I arrived. The others told me that he's not a vegeatarian for a long time, so it's harder for him to be around me, a human, than it is for the others. This is the first time where he was actually this close to me and a few meters were seperating us.

''My parents.'' I said short and shrugged, hoping he'd drop the subject.

''So your parents knew about vampires then? They must have been in a few fights with some, no human could rip off a vampires body part that easily.'' Jasper murmured.

Doesn't he know? I thought my parents met all of them.

''I think the only thing that truly matters is that you're safe. And I think you need to rest.'' Carlisle quickly said.

''But what-'' I started, but was cut off.

''He's right Bella. You just fought against a vampire. Get some rest.'' Edward added. His lips were formed to a thin line and he wasn't even looking at me.

What was up with the sudden change? Does Jasper have no clue who my parents were or why I'm here? Even if he didn't meet them, I thought the Cullen's must have told him by now. And he never really asked me either. Plus the reactions of Carlisle and Edward made me suspicious..

I need to figure out what they're not telling me.

* * *

**I promise you'll hear more about the others soon! Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
